


Late Presentation

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Alphas and omegas almost always present at the ages of 15 or 16. If by 18, one hasn't presented, they are presumed beta. Late presentations are uncommon and the later the presentation, the worse it is.Ignis is 22 when he suddenly goes into heat in his alpha prince's apartment.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Late Presentation

Ignis felt off.

He assumed that he must be getting ill, but it somehow felt different than a cold. He couldn’t explain why he felt that was the case, but it was.

Still, he didn’t feel so bad that he didn’t think he could get his work done. He still went to the Citadel, worked in the office, went to meetings, and other than feeling a little warmer as the day progressed, he never felt worse.

Deciding it was safe enough to make sure Noctis had meeting notes and food for dinner, Ignis headed towards the prince’s apartment. He’d be sure to wipe everything down he touched even though he would be wearing gloves and facemask.

It surprised him how quickly he started feeling even worse once he entered the apartment. It was if his temperature shot up to maximum and it was difficult to think straight. His thoughts of doing anything quickly went away, knowing it would be best to leave and not infect the prince. Pulling out his phone, he managed a text (that took more brain power than he had at the moment) asking Noctis to stay away from the apartment for another thirty minutes. That would give Ignis time to get things situated and himself out without crossing paths.

He got the text sent and all but collapsed on the kitchen floor, soaking in the coolness of the tile.

~*~*~*~*~

“I swear I can smell Ignis’s cooking even in the elevator,” Noctis said, taking in a deep breath. Prompto eyed him like he was crazy, but said nothing. Upon exiting, Noctis’s phone dinged and he looked to see a text from Ignis. Frowning, he read it.

“What’s up?” Prompto asked.

“Ignis says he doesn’t feel well and asked we give him half an hour before heading in.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Prompto said, looking down the hall at the door to Noctis’s apartment. “Should we leave?”

He worried his lip just a moment, staring at the text, and then looked to Prompto. “Would you hate me if I asked to postpone the game session? Ignis never gets sick and when he does, he never takes care of himself.”

“Aww, look at you caring about your friend,” Prompto grinned, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. “Call if you need me to get anything and please don’t get sick. Ignis wouldn’t forgive himself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied. “Thanks.”

Waving goodbye as the elevator doors closed again, Noctis turned to go down the hall. He hated that Ignis wasn’t feeling well, but he was loving the smell drifting form his apartment. He couldn’t figure out what it was, maybe another attempt at the Tenebraen tart. Whatever it was smelled wonderful. If smelled like comfort. Like home.

“Ignis?” Noctis called as he entered the apartment. “I know you asked I stay away, but I just want to be sure you’re okay.”

No words were verbalized, but Noctis could hear labored breathing. Now very concerned, he rushed towards the kitchen and briefly stopped dead when he saw his adviser seemingly plastered to the tile floor.

“Ignis!” he cried, rushing over. He’d barely gotten to a crouch when Ignis did some lightning quick movement that had the prince sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinet with Ignis straddling him. It was a very awkward position for several reasons, but the height difference was the worst of it. Ignis was determined to plant his face into Noctis’s neck with his hands sliding under Noctis’s shirt to touch his bare back.

“Ignis?!”

There was no answer, just deep breathes coming from the man astride him.

It took a moment for Noctis to allow the shock to subside. This was Ignis acting very out of character; why would it be so? He then realized Ignis was warm. Very warm. And he was nuzzling against Noctis’s neck; breathing deep into his scent gland. And he smelled so good.

Oh gods.

“Ignis…Ignis are you…are you in heat?” A moan rumbled through Noctis’s body and he took that to mean yes. “I didn’t know you were omega.”

“Me either,” Ignis managed to grind out.

“What do I do?” Noctis asked, but the only thing Ignis did in reply was squeeze him a little harder.

Noctis had to think. What did he know about omega presentations? Nothing really. He had presented alpha fairly early and thus didn’t learn what the possibilities for presenting omega would be. Ignis would have had to sit in on omega and alpha lessons in preparation for that possibility. Prompto did as well. He might remember something.

But this was a late presentation. Most teens present at fifteen or sixteen. By eighteen, if you haven’t presented, you assume you’re beta. Ignis was twenty-two. This was a very late presentation and Noctis had no idea what that meant.

He could feel the anxiety building in him and he knew that Ignis was probably picking up on it. He needed to do something. As carefully as he could, he managed to get his phone out of his pocket and he called his dad.

After three rings, Regis picked up. “Noct? Is everything okay?”

“Yes…no,” he felt Ignis tense a little and so he used his free hand to rub his back. “Ignis is presenting omega.”

Silence for a beat. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. His skin is very warm, he’s nuzzling into my neck, and he smells very…good.” He almost said delicious and was glad he stopped himself. “I don’t know what to do, Dad.”

“You’re with him?”

“Yeah. He was at the apartment when he said he didn’t feel well. He asked me to stay away, but I worried he wouldn’t take care of himself, so I came home.”

“I will call for a doctor to send your way. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Of course. Have you called his uncle?”

“No, I will.”

“Good luck. Keep me posted.”

“Yeah.”

Next, Noctis called Ignis’s uncle. He was as surprised as anyone but promised he’d call his brother to let him know and to gather any advice.

Now, all he could do was wait. Except…Ignis didn’t seem like he was going to move anytime soon. Even when asked, Ignis mumbled something but refused to move. Noctis knew he’d never be able to move Ignis himself; he was much too big and they weren’t in the best starting position. He had to call Prompto back. Ignis protested weakly, but also seemed to understand someone needed to be able to open the door for the doctor.

“How’s Igs?” Prompto asked as soon as he answered.

“He’s…uh, you still have keys to the apartment, right?”

“Yeah,” Prompto answered slowly.

“I really hate to ask you this, but can you come back? I’ll explain once you’re here.”

“Okay, sure, I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Thanks, we owe you.”

**Now** all he could do was wait. Ignis occasionally made noises of discomfort. He’d take long, deep breaths and squeeze a little harder just after making those noises. Noctis had no idea what to do, so he just kept rubbing his back and promising it would be okay.

After what felt like ages, there was a knock on the door that opened quickly after. “Noct?” Prompto called.

“Kitchen!” he replied. Ignis flinched and he muttered an apology.

When Prompto turned the corner, his reaction was “woah!” and then giving Noctis a confused, questioning look.

“Do you remember anything about presenting omega?” Noctis asked, hoping his friend remembered the lessons.

“Iggy’s presenting?” Prompto asked, stunned. He then shook his head. “Uh, no, not really. I remember late presentations were supposed to be bad though.”

“Thanks,” Ignis managed to huff. That seemed very Ignis-like, so Noctis was glad for that.

“Why am I here?”

“Because he won’t move and we’ve got a doctor coming and someone needs to be able to open the door. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“No worries! I’m here to help! Guess that explains why I couldn’t smell whatever you were gushing about Ignis cooking earlier.”

Noctis’s eyes widened and he glared at his friend. Ignis wasn’t supposed to know that! He could feel his face begin to burn. Thankfully, he got a text from the doorman downstairs saying that a doctor had arrived and if he should allow her up. He gave a quick affirmative reply.

“Doc’s here. Wanna move to the couch where it’s more comfortable?”

“No,” Ignis muttered, but he did seem to be making some effort to move. He even allowed Prompto to help pull him to his feet. Noctis had just stood when there was a knock on the door. Prompto headed to answer it.

It was as they were moving towards the couch that Noctis could feel Ignis start to tense. Then Prompto opened the door… 

If Ignis were a cat, his hair would have stood on end and his teeth would have been bared. “NO!” he screamed, startling everyone in the room. “You can’t have him! He’s mine! You will not take him from me!”

Noctis felt Ignis start to pull on the armiger, but fortunately, both Prompto and the doctor were quick to get back out the door. Ignis didn’t stop screaming until the door was shut. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped and went the exact opposite way. Ignis collapsed onto the couch, crying and apologizing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know you’re not mine. I know you’d never want me. I’m sorry.”

All Noctis could do was stare, slack jawed. He didn’t even notice that Prompto had come back in until his friend had quietly said another doctor was being sent over. The blonde then harshly whispered for him to “do something” with a light push, sending Noctis to the couch. There, he carefully gathered the distraught Ignis into his arms and rocked him, promising it would all be okay.

While they waited for a new doctor, Ignis started to calm down and eventually fell into a fitful sleep. Prompto had started looking up information on late presentations and whispered anything interesting that he found. Everything Prompto said made sense as to what they were seeing with Ignis. His emotions were all over the place, as if the hormones had been building up for the last five or six years and were pouring into him at once. The articles said that this first heat would likely last much longer than usual, it would mostly be emotional turmoil, and it’ll leave the omega physically and mentally exhausted for a long time after it was over.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of the second doctor. Ignis woke when Prompto went to answer it and other than watching the man warily as he came in, showed no signs of agitation or anger. Prompto excused himself to wait in the hallway.

“Your Highness,” the doctor greeted with a nod of his head. “Mr. Scientia. I am Dr. Drake and I’m here to help you figure out the best way to make it through your heat with as little complications as possible.”

Ignis said nothing, but Noctis answered, “Thank you.”

“I need to ask you some questions to get a better idea as to what is going on. I have been told this is a late presentation, but how old are you, Mr. Scientia.”

A sudden squeeze of Noctis’s hand pushed the prince into answering. “He’s 22. His birthday was in February.”

Dr. Drake’s eyes widened just a little, Noctis noticed, but he didn’t say anything. As shocked at how late the presentation was as everyone else it seemed.

“What were the events that led up to your heat fulling starting? Discomfort? Strong smells?”

This was something Noctis couldn’t answer and so he too looked down at Ignis, curious.

“I felt…off. This morning. Not awful, just…strange.” His words were slow to come, but the doctor was nothing but patient. “I thought it was a cold…a cold just starting. Thought I…thought I could do what I…do what I needed for…for…for Noct before going home.”

“He texted me he didn’t feel well and asked I wait to come home,” Noctis added. “I was already here when I got it, so I thought I’d just be sure he would actually take care of himself.”

“During the day, you didn’t notice anything strange? No extra attention from alphas or strong alpha smells?” Dr. Drake asked. Ignis shook his head. “But it came to a head once you were here?”

“Yes. When I entered…it hit.”

“At the time, did you still think it was illness?”

“Yes. After I sent the text…then I realized.”

The doctor wrote down some notes before looking to Noctis. “What about your realization to all of this? Had you seen him today?”

“Huh? No. Our schedules don’t often overlap and we usually communicate through email, texting, or phone calls when we’re in the Citadel.”

“Was there any indication for you that Mr. Scientia was presenting before seeing him?”

Noctis was sure his face was bright red when he answered. “I thought I could smell his baking. I picked it up in the parking garage, it was stronger in the elevator, and the closer I got to the door, it just kept smelling better and better. I put it all together when he tackled me and,” Noctis stopped, now 100% sure his whole body was red from embarrassment.

“Tackled you?” Dr. Drake prompted.

“Uh, yeah, he just wanted to keep his face on my scent gland. And his skin was warm, and he smelled so good, and it clicked.”

“Okay.” He wrote a few more things down and excused himself to the front hallway to make a phone call.

Noctis stayed with Ignis, rubbing his back while Ignis fell back into apologizing again. He was still muttering into Noctis’s neck when the doctor returned.

“You have three options, although I believe on option will be near impossible.”

“O…kay,” Noctis said.

“Mr. Scientia will need to remain here for his heat. If we try to move him back to his own place, it’ll not only cause undue stress on him, but we risk attracting unwanted attention of alphas.”

“Okay.” That wasn’t an issue. Noctis’s place was like a second home for Ignis since he was over so much.

“The options are on you, Your Highness.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Because he has chosen you,” Dr. Drake explained. “It’s not uncommon for omegas to go into heat in the space of the alpha they want. Usually, the heat is many years after presentation and under the right circumstances, an omega will go into heat early. It happens when they are in the territory of their chosen alpha.”

“But…he said he was feeling off all day,” Noctis pointed out.

“Yes, but he didn’t notice alpha musk or extra attention from alphas. He was still a beta to them. It only hit once was inside your territory. You admit to smelling him in the parking garage when he didn’t feel any different until he got inside your apartment. He was calling to you and only you.”

Noctis blinked a few times, staring at the doctor. Could it be true? He wanted it to be true, but was it?

“Plus, the way he attacked my colleague indicates a strong attachment to you that goes beyond friendship.”

“What are the options?” Noctis asked.

“Options one and two would have you stay with him and help him through.”

“One option being we bond and the other being we don’t.”

“Correct. And while you may be a stronger man than most, it’ll be very difficult to not bond. The third option is for you to leave and have beta friends or family stay with him.”

Noctis didn’t like the idea of the third option and Ignis didn’t either if the return of the tears and begging him to stay was any indication.

He wanted to stay so badly. He wanted to help Ignis and bond with him. He didn’t want to leave his friend, who so desperately wanting him to stay, in the care of someone else. But…he was the prince and just because he wants something doesn’t mean he got it.

Noctis sighed. “What needs to be done to keep him as comfortable as possible for his heat?”

“I’ll make a list of things, call him some prescription drugs, and write down all instructions.”

“Thank you. I need to make a phone call.”

It took a lot of maneuvering for Noctis to extricate himself from Ignis’s grip. He eventually managed it by pulling off his shirt and stuffing a pillow into it so that Ignis had something to hold. He then stepped into his bedroom and called Regis.

“What did the doctor say?” Regis asked.

“The first one didn’t get a chance to say anything…”

“First one? What?”

Noctis gave a quick run down of everything that had happened. From Ignis ready to skewer the first doctor to the options given by the second doctor.

“Dad, tell me I can’t. Tell me that I can’t stay,” Noctis begged. He knew Dr. Drake was right, he’d never be able to stay and not bond. It was something he’d dreamed about for so long. He never told Ignis he had a crush on him or how part of him had always wished Ignis had presented omega. And the idea that Ignis wanted him too…

“I could never,” Regis said, his voice kind and understanding. He knew Noctis’s feelings towards Ignis. Noctis had asked him once if something was wrong with him because he’d fallen for a beta man. “Ignis is a fine young man and I know what he means to you.”

Noctis dared not to hope, “But, I’m the prince…”

“And you should be a happy prince. Noctis, stay if you want to. Stay and bond. I’ll handle everything here.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said, feeling tears fall down his face. “Thank you so much.”

They said their goodbyes, Noctis washed his face, and then pulled Prompto in from the hallway.

“Have you made a decision?” Dr. Drake asked.

“Yeah. I’m staying,” Noctis answered. He looked at Prompto, “Would you mind getting some stuff for us? Food and drink? I’ll ask Stupeo to get anything Ignis might need.”

“Yeah, no worries!” Prompto grinned. Prompto was the only other person that knew about Noctis’s feelings for Ignis and the prince could see how happy his friend was for him.

They had a few more conversations about what was needed and what needed to be done. Numbers to call if there was a problem and instructions for various things that might happen. When the betas finally left, Noctis crawled back onto the couch with Ignis, who held him with all his strength.

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis woke to an empty bed. Not necessarily strange, but Ignis’s usual spot was cold and there was no sign of life in the bathroom. Curiosity overpowering want to return to sleep, Noctis pulled himself out of bed, stretched, and grabbed his shirt before heading out the door.

The apartment was still dark in the early morning light, but Ignis was easy enough to spot on the balcony. The prince headed over and tapped on the window so that Ignis would know he was coming out before opening the door. One of the many things Noctis had learned over the last few days was that his usual unflappable adviser startled easily while in heat. The fact Ignis just glanced over his shoulder told Noctis that things looked to be getting back to normal.

“Mornin’,” Noctis greeted, stepping outside to join Ignis. “How are you feeling?”

“Mentally and physically exhausted,” was the tired reply. Noctis hummed in acknowledgement as he leaned into Ignis’s body. Ignis in turn wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. “I do feel much more myself otherwise.”

“I’m glad,” Noctis smiled. “It hasn’t been easy watching you these last few days and I can’t imagine what it was like to be you.”

“I truly don’t remember much. A general feeling of helplessness and hopelessness mostly. But also a lot of love and reassurance from you. I know I worried a lot about you feeling I trapped you in a bond but that was always met with extra reassurance as if you knew my fear.”

“I’m glad that you know it was mutual. When Dr. Drake said you were calling to me and wanted me, I was so afraid to hope that was true. I even begged Dad to tell me I couldn’t stay because I knew I’d never be able to resist bonding.”

“The King gave you permission?” Ignis asked, surprised. “I’ve been afraid to know his reaction to this and what he must think of me.”

“He thinks you’re a fine young man,” Noctis grinned and then laughed at the look on Ignis’s face upon hearing that. “That’s what he told me after he said he couldn’t ask me to leave. He was the first to know my feelings for you ages ago.”

The blush on Ignis’s face was adorable and Noctis could see plain as day he was pleased at hearing it.

“I never told anyone I wanted you. I never felt my feelings were appropriate. The doctor said I was calling to you?”

“You went into heat only after getting in my apartment and yet I picked up your scent down in the garage. Besides, you were ready to kill the omega doctor to keep me when Prompto opened the door to let her in, so your feelings were clear.”

“I did what?” Ignis asked, eyes wide. “Please tell me you are exaggerating.”

With a shake of his head, Noctis said, “You were beginning to pull on the armiger.”

Ignis dropped his head onto the arm resting on the railing.

“It’s fine, nothing happened, no one was hurt.”

“Still…”

The word lingered in the morning breeze. Noctis rubbed soothing circles on Ignis’s back while the omega came to terms with his reactions to another omega. After a few moments, however, Ignis felt tired and needed to go sit down. Together, they returned to the inside of the apartment, with Noctis urging Ignis to get comfortable on the couch while he grabbed some food and drink.

A neat little nest was built throughout the day as the pair stayed on the couch. Noctis was glad to have his adviser back to normal and Ignis was glad to be cognizant again. They still had a few days to just _be_ while Ignis recovered from his first heat and Noctis was going to use ever moment to spoil the omega because he felt Ignis deserved to be able to remember how much the alpha cared for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended on being something very different, but as words are want to do, the story became a life of it's own.


End file.
